Keiko's Demons Drabbles
by Buffybot76
Summary: Drabbles I will be writing for my group Keiko's Demons will be placed here. The pairings will vary but all will contain Keiko Yukimura in the pairing. First up: KuramaKeiko


**Author's Note:** Just a fun little drabble, hopefully there'll be more to come soon.

_**Drabble One**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Yu Yu Hakusho characters. Please do not sue.

Keiko smiled as she reached up to caress Kurama's cheek.

In turn, Kurama's eyes widened at the unexpected show of affection. Keiko had never given any sign that she harbored **_those_** types of feelings for him and the kitsune had to wonder what had prompted this sudden display. After all, it had only been two months since her relationship with Yusuke had ended, so she couldn't possibly be ready to move on, could she?

Bringing one of his own hands up, Kurama captured Keiko's hand, which still cupped his cheek tenderly.

"Keiko, what are you…?"

Kurama didn't get the chance to finish his query, for Keiko had already brought her other hand up to his opposite cheek, uttering a soft "Shhh" as she did so.

When Kurama complied and fell back silent, Keiko surprised him further by rising up on her toes in order to brush a soft kiss across his mouth.

Kurama stood still, allowing Keiko to kiss him, but did not attempt to deepen it in any way. A long moment passed before he felt Keiko sigh against his lips as she released them from her own.

"Sigh… I guess Shizuru was wrong." She mumbled, pulling back to reveal a blush staining her cheeks.

What? Kurama blinked. "Wrong? About what, Keiko?" he asked, growing more curious by the minute.

Keiko's blush deepened as she muttered something so quietly that even Kurama's sensitive ears could not pick it up.

"Come again, Keiko?"

By now Keiko's hands had dropped from his face and the brunette had taken a few steps away from him, clearly embarrassed. Taking a deep breath, Keiko repeated what she had just said, only louder.

"Shizuru said that I was wrong to think you were **_that_** way and that you weren't and if I wanted to be sure all I had to do was kiss you, which I did, but you didn't kiss me back, which proves that Shizuru was wrong and you obviously don't like girls."

Kurama stood in silent shock as what Keiko had just said sank in.

_'**That** way? Does that mean what I **think** it means?'_

**_Hell yes! Of course it does, baka!_** Youko's voice suddenly broke into Kurama's thoughs, the fox's ire obviously raised by what Keiko had just accused. **_She has just officially labeled you a nancy boy, Shuichi! Fix it!_**

_'And how do you propose I **do** that, Youko?'_ Kurama asked argumentatively, only to get a response in the form of Youko taking sudden control of his body.

In an instant, Kurama found himself standing in front of Keiko before his arms snaked their way around her slim waist and dipping her, taking the brunette completely off guard. But before Keiko could utter a word of protest, or surprise for that matter, she found herself being engaged in the most **_heated_** and **_passionate_** kiss she had **_ever_** experienced.

And having experienced quite a few from Yusuke, she should know.

The kiss extended way beyond any that she had shared with Yusuke though, and it made her body quiver in the most delightful of ways too. By the time the red head had released her, Keiko was panting to catch her breath as her heart raced within her chest, almost as if threatening to burst through.

Keiko managed to open her eyes, which had drifted closed during the pleasurable kiss, to find a pair of golden flecked emeralds staring back at her, accompanied by a knowing smirk perched upon a pair of full, sensual lips.

"Actually, Keiko, I like girls just fine." Kurama's voice sounded deeper, huskier than she ever recalled hearing it. The resonance sent heat spreading throughout interesting parts of her body. "I hope that this proves my point."

And giving a wink, the red head leapt away into a nearby tree, disappearing from sight and leaving a breathless and thoroughly **_relieved_** Keiko behind.

** Owari **


End file.
